


Tonight's Meteor of Dreams

by frineko



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frineko/pseuds/frineko
Summary: A self indulgent mermaid!AU, with Retoree as a mermaid.When you can't speak, sing.





	Tonight's Meteor of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to apologize for every rule of common sense I've broke with this fic and for the fact that I have no idea how mermaids work.  
> If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know!

Cyan had just finished school for the day and sat on a rock by the ocean, placing her school bag gently on the ground beside her. She had found this place when she had been wandering around the city. It was the perfect place for when she needed a break from people and when she wanted to relax. A peaceful place by the ocean and no sounds except the waves crashing into the rocks and the occasional seagulls screaming. She had been making a habit of bringing her guitar there too and playing whatever came to her mind. Plucking at the strings, she found herself playing a song she had made herself and sung whatever came to her mind.

"So let's have way more fun, fall in love-"

She stopped when she heard a splash in front of her, she whipped her gaze from the guitar to the ocean. Nothing there. She shrugged it off and continued playing. Another splash, slightly smaller but it made her stop. She put her guitar down quietly and tip toed around on the big rocks. She came to a stop when she saw a girl in the water, wearing nothing but shells around her chest, surrounded by rocks.

"Oh my god, are you okay!?" Cyan said, rushing to the girl's side. 

The blonde tanned girl looked scared and looked at her feet- or what should've been feet. Cyan was surprised to see a tail, the end of it crushed by rocks holding the girl down- mermaid, Cyan corrected herself. She could be mind blown about that she saw a mermaid later, she needed help. Cyan rushed up, leaving her school bag, guitar and ran home and grabbed a first aid kit. 

The run home and back had taken her more than ten minutes and when she arrived, she found the mermaid still trying to push the rocks away. Cyan looked at her hands. They were covered in bruises. Cyan quickly made it to the mermaid's side and pushed the rocks with her.  
After a few tries, they succeeded and the mermaid was free. She was about to swim away but Cyan acted quickly and grabbed her arm. She resisted and tried to break free but once she looked at Cyan, who was smiling at her, she calmed down. 

Cyan opened the first aid kit and found the antiseptic wipes and put them aside. She reached to touch the mermaid's tail and pull it out of the water and looked into her eyes for consent. The mermaid didn't seem to understand what was going on and hesitated but in the end, nodded. Cyan struggled pulling it out the water, the mermaid deciding to help her and with that, the tail was out of the water. 

Cyan pulled a small blanket out of the box and wiped most of the water away from the tail and then put the antiseptic on the mermaid's scales, earning a hiss from her. Cyan used her free hand to take her hand and the mermaid eventually calmed down. Cyan finished quickly and let go of the mermaid's hand, missing the warmth but shaking those thoughts away. 

"I hope that helps, even a little bit." Cyan said with a smile.

The mermaid smiled back.

"Thank you.."

Cyan paused for a second before almost screaming,

"You can talk!?"

The tanned mermaid looked at her dumbfounded and answered with a simple 'yes'.

"Then why didn't you say anything before?"

The mermaid paused.

"I wasn't sure what to say.."

Cyan sat down on the closest rock and rested her hands on her legs.

"So what's your name?"

The blonde looked at her like she'd said something absurd.

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's not everyday you meet a mermaid" Cyan smiled.

"...Retoree.."

Cyan cocked her head to the side.

"My name is Retoree..."

"Retoree.." Cyan repeated. It sounded just right when she rolled it off her own tongue.

"I'm Cyan!"

The mermaid smiled at her and Cyan felt a lot happier.

\------

Going to her special place by the ocean every day after school had become a habit for Cyan. There, she would see Retoree sitting in the same spot, in front of the rock Cyan had claimed her own. They would exchange questions about each other's lives, do mermaids have schools? How does the mermaid society work?

Retoree enjoyed Cyan's company more than anything and confessed that she didn't have any friends except mermen called Yaiba and Aion. She told Cyan of times she saw a ship that had sunk around a few decades ago and confessed that she'd always been interested in humans. 

One day, Cyan had only one question in mind.

"Is it true that mermaids are really good at singing?"

Retoree chuckled.

"I think you're confusing us with sirens, they're the ones with the good singing voices."

"Still, can I hear you sing?"

Retoree paused, looking at the human whose face was impossible to say 'no' to. She started singing a melody her mother had sung to her when she was small. Retoree wasn't really confident in her voice but seeing Cyan's face beam up when she began was worth the anxiety that came with singing in front of another person.

By the time the song was over, Cyan was clapping furiously and smiling at the blonde. After a few minutes of Cyan trying to get Retoree to accept the compliments she threw at her, she asked the mermaid another question.

"Have you heard any human songs?"

Retoree shook her head and Cyan dug into her pockets to find her phone and played a song by Trichronika, a popular band that she liked.

"This one is called 'Small & Starlight!" Cyan put her phone down next to the rock Retoree was resting on, thankful that it was waterproof if it happened to fall in the water. She pulled her guitar from its case and started playing along to the song.

"Just breathing, this world continues to spin around.

Walking straight forward, bumping your shoulder.

This palm that's too small for grabbing everything,

I just want to hold your hand and keep it warm.

I'm always a little sad, that's why I'll head forward.

I keep on living like that.

That's why I keep smiling.

I'll keep my head high and continue to walk today too.

Doing my best, getting tired, again and again, I start to walk.

Just like that, because you'll be there."

When the song ended, Cyan glanced at her wristwatch and she raced to pack her guitar and threw the empty packages of candy that she had shared with Retoree into her backpack.

"Dinner is about to start, I don't want to make my parents worry! I'll see you tomorrow, Retoree!"

Retoree waved a small goodbye to her in return and watched her run home with a fond smile on her face.

Retoree was about to go home too, when she noticed that Cyan had forgotten her phone. Retoree shot her head up to see if Cyan was still in sight but she was long gone. Cyan had said that it was waterproof, right? The mermaid couldn't stay in the same spot to watch over the phone so she took the risk of dipping it in. Nothing. Cyan had shown her how phones worked and this one was doing just fine. Releasing a breath she didn't even realise she was holding, she slowly swam home.

After Retoree got comfortable, she decided that if the phone was fine then maybe she could play games on it or play music. Cyan wouldn't mind if she did, right?

Opening the gallery, she saw multiple pictures of herself that Cyan had apparently taken in secret. The mermaid laughed to herself and opened the music app. Most of the storage on Cyan's phone was spent as space for songs. 

Retoree found music from bands called 'Tsurezurenaru Ayatsuri Mugenan', 'Trichronika', 'ShinganCrimsonZ', 'Baiganba V', 'Shizuku Secret Mind', 'Dolly Dolci' and lots of other bands.

She quickly decided that she liked Shizuku Secret Mind because of their water themed songs.

Retoree found herself playing a song called 'Spider Love' again and again and at some point she started to sing along. She laid down after a while, holding the phone close to herself. She'd have to apologize to Cyan for taking her phone without permission, and beg for forgiveness if it ended up getting ruined after all.

The next day was spent without anything interesting happening before the time Cyan showed up at their meeting place. Retoree got there early, setting the phone at the place it had been left.

She rested her head against the rocks, and started humming to make the time pass faster. She slowly started to hum and thinking about Cyan, she added lyrics.

"If I can have one wish granted,

I want the courage to take a step forwards.

From the bottom of my shaking heart,

I want to convey all of myself to you

Maybe even laugh from the bottom of my heart.

If that time comes..

This sparkling melody deep inside of me,

a melody that belongs only to me.

Let me change it to the power to take a step forwards.

Let me deliver it to you

with my words." 

"Retoree, that was amazing!!"

She could practically feel her heart leaping out of her chest as Cyan sat down, setting her bag down with her. Retoree turned around and looked the other girl in the eyes, sparkling with exitement.

The mermaid shifted to a more comfortable position, trying to relieve some of the tension. The girl smiled at her and embraced her. Retoree's silent question was answered when Cyan pulled away.

"Songs are something you use to express your feelings.. at least for me, I don't know if it's the same for mermaids but-"

"It is!" Retoree cut her off.

"It is..."

Cyan blushed and took the mermaid's hand into her own.

"Counting the lights of the stars quietly," Retoree locked her fingers with the others' while Cyan began singing softly.

"hiding my sorrow."

They didn't know what to say

"Have you noticed?

Just thinking about you makes my heart hurt."

but they could convey their feelings through songs.

"I can't sleep on nights like these."

Their eyes locked as Retoree moved closer to Cyan.

"Oh, just let me have one wish.

The falling star of dreams, shining in the night sky."

They forgot about everything around them, the sound of the water hitting the rocks, the seagulls' wailing.

"I want to see it from the same place as you."

All that mattered was looking at each other as if it was the last time they'd see each other.

"No matter how far apart we are,

our hearts will one day become one."

Both of them found their lips forming a smile as they kissed, exchanging small pecks.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Cyan."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending seems so rushed because I literally could not figure out how these awkward gays could convey their feelings.


End file.
